Poetry-AnorexicWalrus
by PavemnetEggs
Summary: ef


Poetry

"Eh? What's this?" Asked Soul, picking up a piece of paper that had been left on the cluttered kitchen counter.  
"D-Don't read that!" Yelped Maka.  
She made a desperate attempt to snatch the paper out of Soul's grasp. Soul used his height as an advantage and lifted the paper out of Maka's reach.  
"C'mon, Soul! This isn't cool!" Whimpered Maka.  
"What's not cool is not sharing this with your partner." Replied Soul, Smirking, "Sharing is caring."  
"Well maybe I don't care!" Huffed Maka.  
"Ouch! You hurt me right here." Laughed Soul, playfully clutching his chest as if in agony.  
"Don't mock me!" Maka growled, stomping her foot in annoyance.  
No matter how mature Maka acted, she always had her childish moments.  
"Alright, I won't mock you." Chuckled Soul, "Instead, I'll read this."

Soul did his best to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably.  
"What's so FUNNY?" Asked Maka in a threatening tone.  
"T-This is!" Soul replied while in the midst of laughter.  
"It's a heartfelt poem." Explained Maka, making Soul laugh even harder, "I like letting my passionate feelings out upon a piece of paper."  
"Oh, how romantic!" Said Soul while pretending to swoon.  
"Tsk! Boys!" Raged Maka, stomping away like an elephant towards the kitchen.  
Soul followed her and began to recite lines from her poem.

"Like a Poison Rose, his petals draw me in." Said Soul in a girly voice, "Like a Poison Rose, he makes me do a sin."  
"Shut UP!" Begged Maka, her face becoming distinctly pinker.  
"Like a Poison Rose, he kills me deep down. Like a Poison Rose, he makes me smile and frown."  
"I said SHUT UP, idiot!" Exclaimed Maka.  
"Like a Poison Rose, he makes my future dim."  
"You want to die, punk?" Threatened Maka.  
Soul suddenly hugged Maka tightly around her waist and leaned in closer to her so as to whisper delicately into her pink ear.  
"Like a Poison Rose, he makes me love him."  
Maka's face went hurtling right past the pink phase straight on to being the same crimson colour as Soul's eyes that were now staring devilishly at her.  
"You're so perverted! Let go of me!"  
"Ah, I think you're the pervert. Writing such delectable poetry; and about love, no less. My, my! Your hormones must be going berserk."  
"MAKA CHOP!"  
"Oh, shi-!"  
The sheer force of the attack made Soul crumple to the ground in defeat. As if he was a once mighty castle that had been mercilessly bombarded.  
"Anything else you want to say?" Asked Maka through gritted teeth.  
"Yeah." Answered Soul, gasping weakly, "That recipe book is really thick."

"Maka, where's my food?" Moaned Soul.  
"You don't GET any thanks to your little poem recital earlier."  
"Meanie! And I was really looking forward to your delicious cooking."  
"Don't even attempt to butter me up, Soul."  
"Butter you up? What are you talking about, my dear Master?" Sang Soul while pretending to draw a halo around his spiky, white hair.  
"Don't play innocent with me!" Maka warned sternly.  
"Whatever." Shrugged Soul, his crooked shark teeth on full display, "I'm gonna go see what's on TV."  
Maka watched him shuffle away and began to feel a pang of guilt. Though she was being strict with him only moments ago, she still felt rather sorry for him…and his unfortunate idiocy.  
"Oh well." She sighed, "I'll make it up to him later."

"Adverts, adverts, adverts. And even more uncool adverts." Soul sighed in distaste as he flicked hastily through the channels. His stomach grumbled, as if it was annoyed at the fact that it was being neglected.

Pitter-Patter.  
Pitter-Patter.

Soul heard a pair of perceptible feet approaching him from behind. He recognised the rhythm of the stride. His Master, Maka, was present. He looked up and smiled at her skinny form, pleased that she had come to keep him company. He smiled even wider after noticing that she was carrying a tray of food.  
"Sorry about starving you." She announced while placing the tray upon the small, wooden coffee table.  
"You should be." Replied Soul, jokingly. "Hey, do my eyes deceive me or is that a shortcake?"  
"Yup!" Piped Maka, "I felt bad about not feeding you, so I decided to-"  
"To deteriorate my teeth with sugar?" Soul interrupted, grinning amusedly at his own joke.  
"How did you catch onto my plan?" Maka chuckled warmly.  
"Intuition." Replied Soul, tapping his head as he spoke.  
Maka rolled her eyes and joined Soul on the comfy, red sofa. Soul reached out and pulled her closer, causing her to blush again.  
"I think I'll try the cake now." Announced Soul, cutting a piece off and raising it to his lips.  
Maka observed him closely. She was as ravenous for a verdict as he was for the cake.  
"H-How does it taste?"  
"Delicious." Replied Soul in the midst of chewing, "Did you work extra hard on it just for me?"  
"I-Idiot!" Yelped Maka, now flustering like a frightened pigeon, "As if I'd d-do that for the l-l-likes of you."  
But no matter what Maka said in defence, it was completely obvious that she was lying.

Full to bursting with cake, Maka and Soul cuddled closely together to watch TV despite the lack of interesting programmes.  
"Hey, Maka." Said Soul, resting his chin upon Maka's soft, blonde head.  
"Y-Yes, Soul?" Replied Maka, tilting her head upwards a little in an attempt to see his handsome face better.  
"I've thought up a poem. Dedicated to you, of course." He smirked, "Y'know, releasing my passionate feelings."  
"I thought you said poetry wasn't cool." Huffed Maka.  
"Actually, I said not sharing wasn't cool."  
"Whatever, let's hear it." Sighed Maka in defeat.  
"Alright."  
Soul cleared his throat in jest before beginning.

My love for you is like a strawberry,  
It's tender and sweet.  
My love for you is like innocence,  
No lies or deceit.  
My love for you is like music,  
It makes me want to sing.  
My love for you is like a river,  
It's everlasting.

There was a pause that seemed as everlasting as the river Soul quoted before Maka finally spoke and broke the stunned silence.  
"Wow, Soul. That was actually pretty good."  
"Why, thank you." Said Soul, smiling his usual toothy smile, "To be honest, I rather liked your poem too. There was a nice, unique rhythm to it."  
"T-Thank you." Maka replied timidly.  
"May I ask a question though?" Soul asked, turning to look Maka straight in her bright, green eyes, "To whom was the love in your poem directed at?"  
Maka turned as red as the strawberry she had previously eaten. How is it that Soul managed to make her blush like this multiple times a day?  
"T-That's a secret." She replied, hastily.  
Soul's forehead creased in frustration. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then he closed it again. He took a deep breath.  
"Maka. I…I want to tell you…that I…uh…"  
Soul paused and became rigid. He looked away from Maka's curious eyes down to the shiny floor. Maka was such a good cleaner. He could practically see his reflection upon the floorboards.  
"Yes?" Urged Maka, her eyes searching his face that now appeared to be plagued with hesitancy. This worried Maka.  
Soul sighed wearily before returning to staring into her captivating eyes. It was as if she was Medusa, turning him to stone. But not Witch Medusa of course. No. Maka was far prettier than Witch Medusa in his opinion. In fact, Maka was far prettier than anyone in his opinion.

"Nothing." Soul mumbled.  
"What happened to not sharing with your partner being uncool?" Maka queried.  
"You can't share nothingness."  
"Yes, but when there is a nothingness to label, that makes it a something."  
Just drop it, Maka!" Snapped Soul.  
Maka withdrew from their embrace in shock.  
"S-Sorry, Soul."  
Maka drew herself up into a ball and hugged her knees tightly for comfort. She was not used to being snapped at. She wasn't really that used to socialising at all. She had gotten used to isolating herself from others. She had gotten used to loneliness. But if this was so, then why did she miss Soul's arms around her? Why did she feel the need for him to be cradling her? It made her feel weak. Maka didn't like feeling weak.  
Soul sighed, "No. I'm sorry, Maka. I didn't mean to snap at you."  
He gently pulled her back towards him and cradled her upon his lap. He hummed a tune. A tune that was all too familiar to Maka. It was dark and creepy, and yet so enchanting. It was the song Soul had played for her when they first met. When they first became partners.  
Maka began to doze off; Soul's sweet voice was lulling her to sleep. She closed her eyes and let herself fall deeper and deeper into slumber.

"So cute." Breathed Soul as he studied the sleeping Maka in his arms, "One day, when I'm a cool enough guy for you, I'll definitely tell you how I feel. I promise."  
Maka mumbled cutely in her sleep, making Soul smirk warmly. Very cute indeed. He sighed in content before turning off the droning TV and carrying Maka to her room.  
"Sleep well, sweet princess. And let thy angels carry thee to thy slumber." Soul whispered as he tucked Maka into her soft bed.  
He stopped to stare at her for a moment. During the day, she looked so stressed due to studying and her fathers constant harrassment. But now she looked so peaceful. So beautifully peaceful; as if she didn't have a care in the world. She began to mumble in her sleep. Soul leaned closer in order to hear her better. He felt her warm breath against his face.  
"S…Soul." Groaned Maka in the midst of her dreams.  
Soul smiled affectionately before kissing her tender forehead goodnight and swiftly leaving the room.


End file.
